Hidden Bloodlines
by Mei Rose
Summary: Uploaded with chapter 8! Yamato has a dream about Haruka.
1. Chapter One

This is a Digimon/SailorMoon crossover. The plot is actually very simple: Three of the Outer senshi are related to four Digidestined. Right now, though, we will focus on one of them. These shows are not mine.  
  
^^^^  
  
Hidden Bloodlines:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
^^^^  
  
Takaishi Takeru rubbed his eyes. It was Sunday, & he saw Patamon snoring next to him.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Takeru!" Ms. Takaishi smiled at her son.  
  
"You slept good?"  
  
"Yeah, okaasan. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks."  
  
As Takeru got dressed, Ms. Takaishi got her son's breakfast ready, which was a bowl of oatmeal.  
  
"Oh Takeru? Can you do me a favor & get me a perfume called 'Trésor? It should be at the bottom of my blouse drawer."  
  
Takeru walked to the drawer & opened it up. It was full of blouses. As Takeru dug through the sea of blouses, he felt a hard object brush by his hand. As Takeru felt its shape, he noticed that it felt like a picture frame. He slowly pulled it out of the drawer & was amazed at what he saw.  
  
In the frame was a picture of a girl of about 6 years old. She had very, very short hair & piercing blue eyes. Her hair was the same color as Takeru's: sandy blonde. This doesn't look at all like Okaasan, thought Takeru. Who is she? I'll go ask Okaasan. She'll know.  
  
"Okaasan?" Takeru walked up to his mother. "Yes Takeru? Did you find that perfume yet?"  
  
"Um, no Okaasan," stuttered Takeru. He showed her the picture.  
  
"Who is this, Okaasan?" inquired Takeru.  
  
Ms. Takaishi's face paled, & her eyes went wide. Then she burst into tears. "Oh my God! Haruka!" sobbed the upset woman.  
  
"Okaasan! Okaasan! Daijoubo ka?"  
  
Takeru got scared by his mother's reaction to the photograph.  
  
When she calmed down, Ms. Takaishi took the photo. "Takeru, I'm about to tell you something about the girl in this picture."  
  
"What is it, Okaasan?"  
  
"This girl...this girl...she's your older sister."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Haruka. She's two years older than Yamato."  
  
"& you never told me?!"  
  
"When she was 6 years old, she ran away."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I don't know, & neither does your father. We haven't seen her since. We miss her dreadfully, & hope that one day she'll come see us."  
  
Takeru collasped on the couch.  
  
"Oh my God...I've got a sister..."  
  
^^^^  
  
"I want to say thanks for coming here on such short notice," said Takeru. He had called all the Digidestined to Odaiba Bay for a meeting.  
  
"What's up, Takeru?" Motomiya Daisuke arrived, holding DemiVeemon in his arms.  
  
"You guys," began Takeru. "I've got a sister."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
^^^^  
  
I know: What a weird beginning. Tell me what you think, please!  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose 


	2. Chapter Two

This is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. In this story, I'm making Michiru Mimi's cousin! I think they look alike...gotta love the wavy hair!

This chapter is pretty short. Just warnin' ya!

These shows are not mine.

----

Hidden Bloodlines:

Chapter Two

----

"I... I don't believe you, Takeru! You're lying! This is a joke!" yelled Ishida Yamato.

Takeru's face was glum. "Look into my eyes, Yamato. Do you really think I'm lying?"

Yamato stared into his little brother's eyes. He wasn't lying. Yamato sighed in defeat.

"Yamato," began Takeru. "Do you remember... Haruka?"

Yamato casted his gaze to the floor. "Yes," he whispered sadly.

"We got along really well. We used to draw pictures & play racecars & tag. Yeah, we used to fight, but she used to always apologize to me after we fought. I guess she ran away because she couldn't cope with Okaasan & Otousan breaking up," said Yamato, finishing with a whimper.

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired girl decided to change the subject. She wasn't a big fan of emotional issues.

"Well anyways, my cousin is coming over!" announced Tachikawa Mimi, obviously excited with the news.

"You've got a cousin?" asked Kido Jyou quizzically.

"Of course! You mean you guys don't remember Michiru?" cried Mimi in disbelief.

"I remember her! She plays the violin!" said Yamato.

"I don't remember meeting her," said Iori quietly.

"That's because the last time she came, it was three years ago. You, Miyako, & Daisuke weren't Digidestined yet, & I didn't know Ken," said Mimi.

"So when is she coming, Mimi?" asked Taichi.

"Tommorrow!" exclaimed Mimi. "She's staying for three months!"

"Um... cool!" said Daisuke.

Mimi looked at her wristwatch & gasped in suprise. "Oh my goodness! I gotta get home! It's seven o'clock!"

Mimi ran to her house, yelling, "Bye guys! Oyasumi nasai!"

----

I'm really sorry that the chapter was so short! Please review anyways!

Love,

Mei Rose.


	3. Chapter Three

Welcome to Chapter 3! Boy, I've been getting some real good reviews! That's why I've been writing so much!

If you are a fan of mine, then would you do me a big favor? I have some stories that need reviewing. If you like my fics, please take the time to review 'em. And if you're an author yourself, I'll review your fics in return!

Digital Monsters & Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon aren't mine.

----

Hidden Bloodlines

Chapter Three

----

"Oh dear!"

Mimi ran around the apartment like crazy, rearranging everything that was out of place.

Mrs. Tachikawa was in the kitchen, preparing one of her "specialties": Whipped cream fried rice... with strawberries.

Mr. Tachikawa had to drive to Juuban to pick Michiru up from her house. He was due back any minute now.

Ding, dong.

"It's them!" cried Mimi, & she she ran to open the door.

In stepped a man with greyish-black hair, a teenage boy with sandy blonde hair, & a beautiful young woman with aqua-colored wavy hair.

Mimi's eyes lit up. "Michiru!" yelled Mimi, & she trotted over to her cousin.

----

Kaiou Michiru stood at the door with arms wide open. Her younger cousin dove into her embrace, enjoying every second of it.

Mimi stepped back & bowed deeply. "Welcome to our humble home, most honorable itoko," said Mimi. (AN: "Itoko" means "cousin".)

Michiru also bowed deeply. "Thank you for letting me stay here, most beautiful itoko," replied Michiru.

Mimi blushed. "Oh Michiru, I'm not as pretty as you!"

Mimi looked past Michiru, & her bright pink eyes rested on the teenage boy standing calmly in the doorway.

"And who's this?" inquired Mimi as she walked up to him, checking him out.

"This is Ten'ou Haruka," answered Michiru.

Haruka smiled down at Mimi. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Michiru's lover."

Mimi's eyes widened, & she turned back to Michiru. "You never told me that you had a lover, not even a boyfriend!"

Michiru looked down, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry Mimi-chan; it's just that I never had the time or chance to tell you. Gomen."

An akward silence followed.

"Well, is anybody hungry?" piped up Mrs. Tachikawa, holding up tonight's dinner.

Michiru smiled. "I am, obasan," replied the aqua-tressed woman.

----

Takenouchi Sora had just finished eating her dinner & was watching TV when the phone rang. She ran to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi, Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking," greeted the caramel skinned girl.

"Sora, it's Mimi."

"Hi Mimi! Whatcha doing?" asked Sora.

"Nothing. Hey Sora, are you busy tonight?"

"Iie."

"Can you come over to my house?"

"Why?"

"Michiru's here, & I am thinking about inviting everybody for a little get-together. Can you make it?"

"Sure!"

"Be here by six o'clock, ok? See you there!" said Mimi before hanging up.

Sora hung up also. I better start getting ready, thought Sora as she walked into her bedroom.

----

To Be Continued...

R/R please!

Love,

Mei Rose.


	4. Chapter Four

    

You are now reading Chapter 4.

Digimon and Sailor Moon belong to famous Japanese people.

----

Hidden Bloodlines

Chapter Four

----

You won't believe who got to Mimi's house first, holding his digimon happily in his arms. It was Motomiya Daisuke.

"Konbanwa, Mimi!" greeted Daisuke when he walked through the door. "Konbanwa!" repeated Chibomon.

Daisuke was wearing a blue polo shirt and denim shorts with blue and white sneakers. Mimi was wearing a sleeveless silver dress that came up to her knees with flat silver shoes.

"Konbanwa! Glad you could make it!" said Mimi.

"Hey Mimi, do you know where I can stash Chibomon for a little while?" whispered Daisuke.

"Put him in my room. Tanemon is feeling a little lonely," whispered back Mimi. So Daisuke walked to Mimi's room and put the digimon on the bed, much to the protests of Chibomon.

As Daisuke walked out of the room, he heard Tanemon tell Chibomon to shut up. He supressed a giggle.

Daisuke entered the living room to find Michiru and Mimi laughing together. Daisuke froze when he saw Michiru: he didn't know that she was that pretty.

Michiru was wearing no waistband jeans and a khaki cowl neckline sweater with black loafers.

Mimi noticed Daisuke. She made a motion with her hand, telling Daisuke to come closer. He obeyed, and Mimi brought Daisuke over to Michiru. "Michiru, this is Motomiya Daisuke. Daisuke, this is Kaiou Michiru."

"Glad to meet you," said Daisuke and Michiru in unison.

Mimi's doorbell rang. The pink-haired girl strutted over to her house entrance and opened it.

In stepped Yagami Taichi and Yagami Hikari. Taichi was wearing a New York Knicks basketball jersey (a gift from Mimi) and jeans with white sneakers. He was also holding Koromon.

Black shoe boots, a black one-shoulder top and black jeans was all that Hikari wore. Salamon was standing right of Hikari.

"Konbanwa, Mimi!" greeted Hikari, Taichi, Salamon, and Koromon.

"Konbanwa!" replied Mimi.

Mimi's sharp ears heard a door open and close. She looked behind her and saw Haruka walking out of the bathroom, wearing a blue T-shirt and denim jeans. Haruka also had on white sneakers.

"I love your shirt, Hikari," gushed Mimi. "Arigato, Mimi," said Hikari, blushing.

Hikari and Taichi dump their digimon in Mimi's room, meet Michiru, and meet Haruka.

Hikari took one glance at Haruka and thought, He's cute.

----

After everybody arrived, Mimi put on some music and brought out some snacks.

"Hey Michiru, remember last time you came? We had a blast!" said Taichi as he reached for a can of Coca-Cola.

"Every Saturday we would eat ice cream at the park, remember?" added Mimi.

"I remember. And we used to spend our afternoons just looking out at the ocean from the bay," added Michiru.

Iori, being the youngest Digidestined, was getting sleepy. He fell asleep sitting up. Ken had to nugde him to wake him up.

"It's really late. I guess we should be going," interrupted Sora as she got up from the couch. Michiru looked at the clock. It was pointed at eleven.

"Ok," sighed Mimi.

All of the Digidestined walked into Mimi's room and grabbed their Digimon (Michiru was in the bathroom and Haruka was in the bedroom, so they didn't see them). Michiru and Haruka came out when the others were about to leave.

"See you tommorrow! Oyasuminasai!" cried Michiru, Haruka, and Mimi in unison.

"Oyasuminasai!" repeated the others as they left.

----

Haruka sat by the window, staring into space. Michiru came by and took Haruka's hand.

"What's wrong, koibito?" crooned Michiru.

"Those blond boys feel so familiar..." whispered Haruka.

"Who? Yamato and Takeru?" inquired Michiru.

"Michiru, remember when I told you that I had two brothers?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, what about them?" replied Michiru.

"There's a good chance that those two boys... could be them," finished Haruka.

----

This is my most reviewed story, and so I'm mostly writing chapters for this fic.

Be sure to check out my CCS/Digimon crossover, When Pleasure Becomes Pain!

I remember that when I posted my second chapter, I got 13 reviews! Hopefully, I'll get a lot more. So please review, because you are making a difference!

Love,

Mei Rose.

I3eautifulRose@aol.com


	5. Chapter Five

I'm already on my fifth chapter! Isn't that a good thing?

My favorite Sailor Senshi pops up in this chapter, and so does her best friend.

Digimon and Sailor Moon are not mine.

----

Hidden Bloodlines

Chapter Five

----

Mrs. Ichijouji knocked on Ken's door. "Ken? Ken? Wake up, son!"

Ken opened the door, half-asleep. "Ohayou, okaasan. What is it?"

"Hotaru's coming over!" gushed Mrs. Ichijouji.

"...Who's Hotaru?" yawned Ken as he sleepily rubbed his eye.

Mrs. Ichijouji facefaulted. Then she forced on a smile. "Oh Ken, stop fooling around! You remember your cousin Hotaru!" said Mrs. Ichijouji.

"No I don't," replied Ken.

Mrs. Ichijouji pushed a picture into Ken's hand. "_This_ is Hotaru."

Ken looked at the picture and felt a wave of sadness come over him. In the picture were three smiling children: Ken, Osamu, and the girl called Hotaru. Ken noticed that Hotaru looked a lot like him, but she had violet eyes and purplish-black hair. Her haircut was chin-length, like Ken's was now.

"Why is she coming over?"

"Her house is being tested for termites and getting a new paint job," explained Mrs. Ichijouji.

_Wow_, thought Ken.

----

Tomoe Hotaru looked out of her window. She saw a bird's nest with three baby chicks inside. Soon a bigger bird came by and dropped a worm into the nest. "Kawaii," mumbled Hotaru as she began slipping into a daydream.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru's eyes popped open, and she looked around to find the source of the voice. Then she heard a knock on the door. She ran to answer it.

"ChibiUsa!" cried Hotaru in suprise.

The pink-haired red-eyed girl threw her arms around Hotaru in a loving bear hug. Hotaru returned the hug.

ChibiUsa looked up at her best friend and said, "Puu told me about your house! So I came to wish you good luck! Hehe!"

Hotaru smiled sadly. "Arigatou, ChibiUsa-chan."

----

Hotaru looked at the bus stop that was going to take her to the district of Tamachi. Then she looked at her three suitcases. Then she looked at ChibiUsa, who had volunteered to go with her. "Nobody should go on trips alone!" ChibiUsa had said.

Suddenly a little scream was heard. ChibiUsa looked up and something fell on her face. She shrieked in shock and grabbed it with her hands.

"Oh, it's you!" said ChibiUsa as she saw the little ball of grey fur in her hands.

"Konnichiwa, Small Lady!" greeted Diana. "Konnichiwa, Hotaru!" added Diana.

"Konnichiwa," sighed Hotaru.

The bus driver arrived five minutes later. Hotaru, ChibiUsa, and Diana boarded the bus and took a seat.

----

Mr. Ichijouji, Mrs. Ichijouji, and Ken were standing at the Greyhound bus stop (AN: I don't know what they call their bus transportation systems in Japan!) coming from Juuban. About a million buses passed before Hotaru's came.

"Look! That should be Hotaru's bus!" said Mrs. Ichijouji as she pointed to a small bus in the distance.

After what seemed to be like hours but was really minutes, the bus came and stopped in front of Ken and his parents. The doors opened, and out stepped two girls holding suitcases. A little grey cat stood next to them.

The two girls and their cat stepped on the sidewalk. They put their suitcases on the ground and turned around and waved at the bus driver. The driver smiled, closed the bus's doors, and drove off.

The girls turned around and smiled at Ken, his mom, and his dad. Mrs. Ichijouji ran towards the girl with black hair and hugged her.

"Hotaru-chan! Konnichiwa!" cried Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Obasan... konnichiwa." said the girl called Hotaru. (AN: "Aunt".)

Mrs. Ichijouji stopped hugging Hotaru and looked at ChibiUsa.

"Konnichiwa. Onamae wa nan desu ka?" (AN: What's your name?) asked Mrs. Ichijouji as she smiled at the shorter girl.

"Chiba ChibiUsa des. I'm Hotaru's best friend!"

"Nice to meet you, ChibiUsa-chan," said Ken's mother.

Mr. Ichijouji and Ken approached the three females.

Mr. Ichijouji bowed to Hotaru and ChibiUsa, who bowed in return.

"Anou... konnichiwa, Hotaru-san," said Ken as he bowed.

Hotaru bowed back. "Ogenki desu ka, Ken-kun?"

"Ogenki desu yo."

Ken shifted his gaze to the little pink-haired girl next to his cousin.

"Konnichiwa, ChibiUsa-san."

"Konnichiwa, Ken-san."

Mrs. Ichijouji looked at ChibiUsa's feet and noticed a grey kitten. 

"Is this your cat, ChibiUsa-chan?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Yes!" ChibiUsa picked up the kitten and held her up to Mrs. Ichijouji's face. "Her name is Diana!"

Mr. Ichijouji and Ken picked up Hotaru's suitcases. "Are we ready to go?"

"Hai!" said everybody.

----

Taichi knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hikari, are you done yet?" cried Taichi. "I gotta go!"

Hikari was standing in front of the mirror, twirling a tube of red lipstick between her fingers. She sighed dreamily and scribbled something on the mirror's surface.

"HIKARI!"

"Huh? Oh, okay!" Hikari snapped out of her little fantasy and ran out of the bathroom, past Taichi, and into their shared bedroom.

Taichi sprinted into the bathroom, closed the door, and did his business. As he washed his hands in the sink, he looked up at himself in the mirror and gasped.

"Hikari!"

Hikari left the safety of the bedroom to find a very angry Taichi standing by the bathroom door.

"Um, hey Onii-chan! What's up?" said Hikari as she smiled sheepishly.

"Explain this!" boomed Taichi as he pointed to the bathroom mirror.

"Um... I can explain.." said Hikari, blushing crimson.

Bright red lipstick was scribbled all over the mirror. And right in the middle were a symbol and two words:

Hikari

+

Haruka


	6. Chapter Six

Did you know that the Spanish dub of Digimon is *very* good? They play Japanese songs in the background, while in the U.S. they play those damn dub songs. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

----

Hidden Bloodlines

Chapter Six

----

ChibiUsa had stayed with the Ichijouji family for the night. She slept on an inflatable bed on the floor in Ken's room. Diana slept on the bed with ChibiUsa.

Hotaru had also slept in Ken's room. She slept on the bottom bunk, where Osamu used to sleep.

Ken, of course, slept on the top bunk. Wormmon slept next to Ken, under the covers, so that he could not be seen.

The next morning, the three juveniles awoke to a delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Ken and Hotaru had one plate each. ChibiUsa had three.

Diana was given two leftover sausages. Ken snuck a pancake and half a sausage to his room to give to Wormmon.

After breakfast, ChibiUsa turned her Luna-P into a cell phone and dialed Mamoru's number.

----

In Juuban district

----

Chiba Mamoru and his girlfriend Tsukino Usagi were making out on his couch when the phone began to ring loudly. They let it ring. The answering machine came on. Mamoru's recorded voice told the caller to leave a message after the beep.

"Moshi moshi, Mamo-chan!"

At the sound of his future daughter's voice Mamoru leapt off the couch and Usagi. He grabbed the phone and turned off the answering machine.

"Moshi moshi? ChibiUsa-chan?"

"Mamo-chan!"

"ChibiUsa-chan!"

"How are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"Good. Mamo-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Okay. But where are you?"

"...Tamachi."

"Tamachi? But why?"

"Hotaru is visiting her cousin, and me and Diana came along with her."

"Diana's there too?"

"Hai!"

"Alright, ChibiUsa-chan. I'll come by on my bike with Usagi and we'll pick you up. Tell me the adress."

ChibiUsa asked Mrs. Ichijouji the apartment's adress. Mrs. Ichijouji gave it to her and ChibiUsa read it to Mamoru.

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Ja ne, ChibiUsa."

"Ja ne, Mamo-chan!"

Both of them hung up at the same time.

"What does she want?" sneered Usagi, who was obviously angry.

"She asked me to pick her up in Tamachi," replied Mamoru.

"Can't she turn her Luna-P into a car or something and drive her way here?" sneered Usagi.

"She's underage, Usako," said Mamoru as he walked out.

"Mamo-chan, where are you going? Hey- Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, wait for me!" screamed Usagi as she scrambled to catch up to her boyfriend.

----

"I really thank you guys for letting me stay over," said ChibiUsa as she bowed before the Ichijouji's. Diana meowed.

"Anything for one of Hotaru's friends," replied Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Thanks again! Bye!" ChibiUsa picked up Diana and raced down the stairs.

Usagi and Mamoru arrived a couple of minutes later. ChibiUsa and Diana hopped into the motorcycle's side car, and the little family drove home.

----

"Mamo-chan!" piped up ChibiUsa. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course not," mumbled Usagi.

"Of course I did," answered Mamoru.

ChibiUsa looked at Usagi and Mamoru and noticed that their clothes were kind of frumpled. "Hey Mamo-chan, what were you and Usagi doing before you came to pick me up?"

"Me and Mamo-chan were picking apples from a cherry tree. Now mind your own business!" snapped Usagi.

"I wasn't talking to you, baka! Mind your own business!" argued ChibiUsa.

"Shut up! Didn't Neo-Queen Serenity teach you to respect your elders?!" yelled Usagi.

"That's enough you two!" cried Mamoru.

"Hmph," said both Usagi and ChibiUsa in unison.

----

Haruka was actually oversleeping, so Michiru decided to give her lover a lovely waking: She took her violin and began to play Moonlight Destiny. (AN: That is the ending theme for the SMS movie!)

Haruka's eyes fluttered open after Michiru started to play. Michiru smiled at Haruka and gave the sandy blonde a pop-kiss.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" asked Michiru.

"I always sleep well with you by my side," replied Haruka.

Michiru smiled devilishly and pounced on Haruka. The two lovers began to make-out wildly.

And poor little Mimi chose this moment to talk into the bedroom.

Mimi almost passed out when she saw the pair rubbing against each other in bed. She dropped the coffee she was carrying and ran into her bedroom.

Michiru and Haruka stopped, looked at each other, and made a beeline towards Mimi's room. They found Mimi in a corner, crouched and shivering. Michiru bent down in front of Mimi and said, "Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I pormise you that Haruka and me won't do that anymore."

"It doesn't bother me that a man and a woman show affection like that," whispered Mimi. "What bothers me is two women doing that!"

Mimi pointed to Haruka's shirt, which was halfway open and revealing _female_ cleavage.

"Haruka, you're not a man! You're a woman!:

Haruka just stood there, with her mouth open, arms hanging at her side.

Mimi then looked at Michiru. "Michi-san... your lover's a woman!? You're a _lesbian?!_"

"I... uh... well," stuttered Michiru. But she never had a chance to explain herself, because Mimi pushed her way out of the room and out of the house.

For about six minutes Haruka and Michiru stood in total silence, not knowing what to do or say. Then Haruka spoke up. "Well, at least now I don't have to worry about anybody finding my bras in my suitcase and thinking they're yours."

"Think she'll tell her friends?" added Haruka. "She's Mimi and she probably will," replied Michiru.

"Frankly, Michiru, I couldn't care less. If they can't accept our love, they can go to hell." said Haruka.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sorry that I haven't updated my fics! Family problems, y'know?

----

Hidden Bloodlines

Chapter Seven

----

"Today ChibiUsa dies!" screamed Usagi as she looked at the empty plate on the kitchen counter. "I can't believe that little idiot ate my cheesecake!" She checked the rim of the plate. Sure enough, she read "Usagi" in big, bold black letters.

Usagi stormed to her room and prepared herself for a scream fest. She opened the door and saw ChibiUsa sitting up in bed.

"ChibiUsa! Why did you eat my cheesecake?!" yelled Usagi. "First of all, you can't say 'Good morning' any more?" retorted ChibiUsa. "Not to cheesecake-eating brats like you!" Usagi shot back. "I though that cheesecake was for me!" said ChibiUsa. "Can't you read?!" screamed Usagi, and she showed ChibiUsa the plate, pointing out her name on it as well. After 30 seconds, ChibiUsa looked at Usagi and said, "Well, duh, my name is Usagi too!"

Usagi was mad furious! She grabbed a pillow and hit her future daughter with it. Then she took her plate and left the room.

"You jerk! I hate you!" cried ChibiUsa as Usagi left. She then laid back in bed and went back to sleep.

----

"So Hikari, out of everybody that we know, who do you think is cute?" said Miyako over the phone.

"Um... I don't know," lied Hikari.

"Yes you do! There has got to be somebody you think looks good!"

"Well..." began Hikari, "There is one person..."

"Oh, girl, who?!" Miyako screamed.

"... Haruka..."

"Ooooh, you too?!" cried Miyako.

"What... what do you mean?" inquired Hikari quizzically.

"Girl, I think Haruka is _fine_! Michiru is so lucky!" gushed Miyako loudly. "Thank God I'm not alone!"

"Yeah, me too!" giggled Hikari.

----

Jyou was happily drinking some coffee as he walked by Odaiba Bay. But happiness was replaced with concern when he noticed Mimi sitting all alone on a bench, looking out sadly to sea.

"Hey Mimi," began Jyou as he walked up, "What'cha doin' here all alone?"

Mimi turned around to look at him, then she looked back to the ocean. "Haruka is not everything he seems to be."

"What do you mean, Mimi? Is something wrong?" asked Jyou, and he took a seat next to her.

"Oh Jyou!" cried Mimi, and she buried her face in her hands. "Haruka is a girl! She and Michiru are lesbians!"

"Oh, that's nice--_ What_?!" said Jyou.

"My cousin is gay... and she's in love with another woman!" whispered Mimi.

"Oooh..." said Jyou. "Is that it?"

"What do you mean, 'Is that it?"' screamed Mimi. "Michiru, my beautiful, talented cousin, who is such a hit with the guys, is in love _with another girl_!"

Jyou put a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Mimi, is Michiru _happy_ with Haruka?" 

"Yeah, I think so..." replied Mimi.

"Then, why are you buggin' out like that?" inquired Jyou. "Michiru's happiness is all that matters. Let me tell you something: Love comes in different packages. If you were in love with another girl, wouldn't you just wish that everybody wished you the best of luck and just left you alone?"

"... Um... yeah..."

"Then just let it be." Jyou reached over and hugged Mimi. "See ya around. Bye."


	8. Chapter Eight

Little by little, I'm updating all of my fics. Just try to be a lil' more patient with me, k?

---- 

Hidden Bloodlines 

Chapter Eight 

---- 

_"Hey Oneesan?" said a 4-year-old Yamato. "Yeah Otooto?" answered a six-year-old Haruka._

_"Will you draw with me?"_

_"Yeah, ok." _

_Yamato brought over some crayons and paper, and the two kids began to draw._

_"Haruka," began Yamato, "Why are Mom and Dad breaking up?"_

_"Huh?" Haruka set the blue crayon she was using on the table next to her drawing. "Why are Mom and Dad getting divorced?" repeated Yamato._

_"I don't know, Otooto. All I know is, when they break up for real, I won't be around to see it." said Haruka._

_"Why not?" whispered Yamato._

_"Because I'm gonna run away!" declared Haruka._

_"Run away?!" said Yamato. "But that means you're gonna--"_

_"Leave," interrupted Haruka._

_"But why?!" cried Yamato as big tears welled up in his eyes._

_"Because I can't be happy if Mommy and Daddy are not together," replied Haruka. "So tommorrow I'm gonna run away, ok?"_

_Haruka's blue crayon lost its friction as it began to roll down the table._

_"Don't worry. I'll always think of you! I promise!" said Haruka as she got up and walked away._

_"Haruka... no!" cried Yamato, just as the crayon rolled over the edge of the table and broke in half._

---- 

"Oh my God!" yelled Yamato as he sat up in bed. He put his hand to his forehead to wipe away some cold sweat.

"Kuso! Second night in a row..." gasped Yamato.

He got out of bed and walked over to the window, looking out at the Tokyo skyline.

_I wonder if my Oneesan is out there somewhere_, thought Yamato sadly.

---- 

Hey people, sorry it was such a short chapter! I'll make the next one longer, ok? Bye!

Love,

Mei Rose.


End file.
